Josh Kain
Josh Kain , usually referred to as Kain, is one of the playable characters in Phantasy Star 2. He is the seventh member of the party after the player arrives at Kueri. Personality Kain is fun-loving, self-confident and intelligent, but also wild, rebellious, and, at times, careless. He has a knack for machinery and inventing, as well as a vast knowledge of technology; however, he often tends to or ends up destroying anything he tries to fix or repair. Kain is a rebel by nature: he was a school delinquent, often skipping classes; he later left his hometown and lived in a city slums for a few years; while it has gotten him into trouble, it was also beneficial for his development of his guerrilla-like skills, which, in one time, helped him overcome a possible arrest. However, Kain is also very creative and loving, and his heart is in the right place; the former instance is that he developed a strong weapon capable of eliminating machines, and the latter of which he tried to rescue a gang from trouble, which, in turn, gained him a friend of a young girl, Sue, who took a romantic interest in him, as well as Nei. Kain can be sarcastic when it comes to machines and people, but he never turns away from fighting for what is right. Story Kain once aspired to being an engineer, but his own destructive motives and rebellious nature prevented him from becoming one; this caused Kain to give up on that dream and instead putting this perspective into his own use. In his early years, he often skipped school, and eventually, he left his hometown of Romtat to seek adventure. Kain settled and lived in a seedy town of Lume for four years, where he constructed a Psy-Gun, which had the potency to send and fire damaging technique energy to machines. One day, Kain got into major trouble with the local police after a disastrous explosion of an air condition he repaired. Afterwards, he was pursued and offered a recruit by an anti-Mother Brain movement gang into joining them for an all-out attack of a local facility. Upon realizing their true motives, however, he refused and tried to escape. But soon, the anti-movement gang got into trouble themselves, and Kain, with the help of a brave young girl named Sue, attempted a rescue, despite his refusal for his assistance in the gang's request. Sue developed romantic interest for Kain. The two then fled to Paseo, Mota's capital city, after the gang leader was was gravely injured. It was there that Kain found the house belonging to a government agent, Rolf, and ended up joining him, Nei, whom he began to have romantic feelings for, and five other people on a mission to investigate the troubles pertaining to Mother Brain. In the game's ending, the group was encountered by the greedy earthmen, where Kain berated them for trying to destroy Algo. He makes a background cameo appearance in Phantasy Star IV. Abilities Kain is very skilled with daggers and some handheld guns. His use of magic against robots proves of him being a valuable party member in some fights and later parts of the game. Kain is not very strong in fighting biomonsters, but is an all-arounder when fighting robotic enemies. Stats Other Appearances Phantasy Star II Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star II. Featured on the cover is Rolf and his party in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Kain finds himself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Gallery Kain.png|Kain's in-game avatar Psii epilogue3.png|Scene from Phantasy Star II's ending Psii artwork11.png Category:Phantasy Star II Characters Category:Humans